DESCRIPTION: The Arizona Biology Network (ABN) is a bridge program among the 20 community colleges in Arizona and the 3 UA senior institutions designed to increase the number of baccalaureate degrees in the Biomedical and Behavioral Sciences by focusing on improving student preparedness and performance. Students will acquire skills of logical reasoning, critical thinking, and problem solving; they will also receive training in developing work ethics, motivation to success, and the desire to succeed. Students will have weekly written work, practice in problem solving, and communication skills. Student performance will be improved by pre-testing, post-testing, improving cognitive abilities through a research experience, group discussions, and courses in biology that emphasize research, laboratory skills, problem solving, and content mastery. One of the biology courses will be a telecourse offered by Pima Community College to be used as a catalyst to stimulate interest in the program. Community college (CC) students will remain at their institutions until they are transfer ready. Progress will be closely monitored at either their home community college or at a State University. Each student will be given a faculty mentor and will receive proactive advising. In order to try to prevent the financial difficulties which are often cited as the reason for discontinuing studies, student will be supported financially by having the opportunity to earn money working as tutors. A longterm benefit of this program is an expected increase in the number of minority students entering graduate programs in the biological sciences.